Time changes everything
by agathacorvienus
Summary: How do the gang cope with Kevin's betrayal after he returns to the team? How do they move on with their lives. Romance, drama, comfort, hurt. As well as a one time darker situation. Mature audiences only


**Time Changes Everything**- Mature audiences only.

I do not own Ben 10, this is a fan fiction for enjoyment only. Mature audiences only.

Author's Note's -Hi all. This is my first fan fiction that I have actually shown to anyone. So feel free to rate and review but please be gentile. This is going to be a multiple chapter story. focusing on how the girls of Ben 10 ultimate alien and their sudden inability to please their loves. How they cope and how their loves cope. Yaoi, yuri, erectile dysfunction will be in this theme as well as Ben/Julie Gwen/Kevin and Ben/Kevin Gwen/Julie sexual situations. Yaoi will be minimal. Updated and extended as I found myself disappointed with the length of this chapter when I posted it here.

Time-line : Shortly after Absolute power part 2. Ben, Gwen, Julie and Kevin are trying to get over the shock of Kevin going crazy and all are fighting inner turmoil over everything that has happened. None worse then Kevin and Ben.

Five days after Kevin went back to normal, Ben and Julie finally get some free time together and Julie thought it was about time to move their relationship to the next level. Giggling to herself the black haired tennis player tries on outfit after outfit as she waits for Ben to pick her up. Gasping as she spots the time and realizing she and Ben are late. Which upset her more she didn't know just yet. Hurriedly she picks out that one little black dress every older teen has, you know the kind that all parents hate. Spaghetti straps that make it to where she can't wear a bra, the sleek silk black dress clinging to her budding b-cup breasts and the curve of her well toned ass. As she checks herself in the mirror one last time she realizes that the slit on her left thigh was a little too high for her liking as such she takes a small safety pin and modifies her dress to still look stunning with out looking like a total slut. Hearing the doorbell ring Julie rushes out of the bathroom and grabs a pair of black high heeled shoes. Rushing down the stairs she opens the door before her parents can see what's she's wearing. Glomping the young brown haired Ben Tennyson she smiles and kisses his cheek before muttering "Hurry let's get going!"

Ben stands there looking dumbfounded and awe struck in his normal black t-shirt and green jacket. After a moment to look Julie over he blushes and nods heading towards his new car the young man opens the car door for Julie who struggles to get in with out ripping her new dress..

Calling out to Ben and Julie, her father looks absolutely furious "Young lady you get back in here and change before I!" He doesn't get a chance to continue before Julie pulls Ben into the car through her door and closes it "Hurry step on it Ben!" she yells as she locks the door.

Panicking Ben does exactly as he is told, crawling into his seat and with a turn of the key his car's engine roars to life and like that they were off tires squealing as he stomps the gas. Several blocks and two cell phone's being turned off later Julie and Ben crack up laughing, both trying to calm down after Julie's little fit of rambunctious behavior. Slowing his car down Ben gasps for breath before saying "Damn Julie what got into you? I mean wow! The dress... what ever you call what just happened there.. I doubt your dad will ever let me see you again after that!"

Julie giggled before blushing as she says "Don't worry about him, ship scares the crap out of him so all I got to do is stare him down with ship in my arms. He'll back down. It's my mom you have to worry about, especially after she hacks my computer to read my diary like always."

Ben just shakes his head "Well I can always have Gwen erase her mind if she reads something she's not meant to or even make it so she can't figure out your passwords." he then sighs when he thinks of Gwen and Kevin. 'God what a horrible experience..' he thinks to himself. While distracted by his thoughts he nearly passes the address Julie gave him.

Julie perks a brow when they passed her intended destination only to say "Hey Ben? Wake up you passed our stop."

That's when things start going south, Ben's mind just keeps thinking about what had happened, wanting to put Kevin down like a rapid dog. All else just fades and Julie is forgotten. Her plans to trick Ben into going to a fancy dinner at a hotel and seduce him out the window as he drives to the city limits then stops but only cause it was a red light.

Julie having given up trying to break through to Ben get's out of the car and begins her long walk home.

Ben just sits there, his car idling, his body and mind frozen as if he became alien x or something. It took him ten minutes to realize Julie wasn't there and turn around to chase after her. Luckily for him she couldn't move fast in those high heels. it only took him two minutes to catch up "I'm sorry I'm so so sorry I just.. lost myself in thought.. You know the whole Kevin thing,. I'm back now.. and all yours.. please.. get back in the car."

Sighing Julie walks over towards the passenger and get's in, removing her shoes in the process only to hit him with them as hard as she can "Ass." she states before typing in a new address into the gps "Get there..fast and I may just forgive you."

Ben gulped and nodded breaking quite a few laws to get to there target destination. It doesn't take him long to realize he's in a world of financial hurt when they pulled into the parking lot of the most expensive restaurant in town "You do know they charge fifty bucks just to rent the jacket and tie they require?"

Julie just nods before opening her purse "Ship can you turn into something to make Ben a tuxedo?"

Out of her purse jumps a small techno-organic mechamorph that chirps "Ship Ship!" before moving into the back seat and turning into a replicator of sorts, after a few moments Ben has his new outfit and Julie waits for her prince charming in the restaurant.

Later after the most expensive and third grossest meal he ever had, escargot or snails, Julie takes the keys from Ben and announces all is forgiven and she's driving to the next part of the date.

Groaning and looking almost as green as he does when he turns into Goop, Ben nods and climbs into the car, digging around for some pepto. Finding some chewables he takes a few and curls up in the seat "I'm sure I'll be fine when we get there just let me nurse my stomach for a bit."

Julie nods and drives off, it takes about two hours to get to their final destination, a little cottage in the woods near where they had discovered Ship's father of sorts, Ben having fell asleep slowly wakes and looks about "Hmm where are we?"

Julie can't help but giggle before taking ahold of Ben's wrist and whispering something into it. The device unlocks and falls off his wrist only for ship to take it within itself and turn into a safe. "Why Ben didn't you wish we could be alone with nothing to bother us?" she asks with one of those playful yet mischievous grins.

This make's the blood drain out of Ben's face "Umm yeah but I meant like a movie or regular date not well.. getting abducted." he says only to chuckle softly. He's more nervous then when he almost lost during the fight with Vilgax, Albedo and the Ultimatrix. Slowly the young man opens the car door and steps out only to look around then back down to ship hidden in the back of his car "I get it..this is where you came from.. where Julie first discovered the truth about me isn't it boy?"

Ship chirps twice and nods it's head before returning to the inanimate state that befits his current role of a safe for the Ultimatrix.

Julie slips out of the car and locks it before walking over to take Ben's hand in hers, gently dragging him up a small hill to the cottage, opening the door she giggles as the place had already been set up thanks to Gwen. Romantic music playing softly, candles lighting the small room with the added help of a tiny little fireplace "Gwen sure knows romance."

This makes Ben perk a brow "Wait you set this up with Gwen's help? She knows your intentions?" a heavy blush hit's his cheeks before he sighs and makes his way inside "Julie there is something you should know.. I umm well. I do love you but.. I'm not sure progressing further is a good idea right now."

Julie being in no mood to deal with Ben's shyness and having already decided she wants him tonight no matter what closes the door behind her and walks up to him "Shut up Tennyson." soon as she's finished speaking one hand reaches around to slip behind Ben's back, pulling her against him so that he can feel the swell of her breast against his chest, her lips pressing to his passionately.

Ben has little time to respond before a low groan escapes his lips and he returns the kiss, eyes closing, barriers dropping 'god why do her lips have to make me feel so weak..in a good way.' he thinks before finally drawing enough self control to push her back "Julie..we can't.I can't..I mean physically I can't.. look." he then grabs her free hand and shoves it down his pants to feel his groin, normally a single kiss would have him at the ready but tonight he's unable to get a rise "I am sorry Julie..but we just can't."

Julie's eyes widen as she suddenly has her hand on the groin of the man she wants so bad, but what she feels makes her face twist in confusion, it's not hard, hot, moist, hell it's barely enough to fill her hand unlike how he normally is when they kiss. Slowly she takes a few steps back hand pulling free only to ask "Is this his fault? Did he mess up the watch so it made it so you cannot perform?" her eyes narrowing anger building as well as sorrow "Get the hell out Ben.. now! I don't want to see you again til you figure out what the hell is wrong with you!" with that said she throws the keys to his car at him then runs up the stairs to the only bedroom in the cabin and locks the door. Loud sobbing can be heard downstairs which only make Ben feel worst.

Ben sighs and shakes his head as he picks up his keys "Julie I am sorry but.. it's not that. The watch isn't the problem.. I.. I can't get it up for women anymore.. when it happened... when he stole some of my powers.. it messed with my soul. I.. I wanted to put him down because I knew then and there.. that I could never be with anyone else.. and it sickened me." he calls up before walking out of the cabin, the keys left on the table near the door. 'She can have the car.. for now.. I just need to walk this off.' he thinks to himself only to forget the Ultimatrix is still in his car, leaving him defenseless.

A/n Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the update to make this a longer chapter. Next chapter features Gwen and Kevin's split up.. perhaps even Gwen and Julie's comforting stage. Haven't decided yet.

I am sorry but I am ending this fanfiction. I have lost all interest due to way too many people trying to influence how I go about the only yaoi scene in the series.. and trying to bend my plotline. I mean simple reviews and suggestions for improvement are one thing.. flaming when someone doesn't have a clue what I am planning is another altogether.


End file.
